Harry aime les sucettes
by Les Aviatrices
Summary: By Milikiki.Je vous laisse deviner quel genre de sucettes... Lorsque monsieur Potter le plus sex-symbol des bisexuels de Poudlard se rend compte que les femmes, c'est infernal, il se jure de ne plus être qu'homo...Et qui va sauter su l'occasion? HP/DM.
1. Parfum 1: Celui de Granger

Harry s'étira paresseusement. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre s'infiltraient à peine quelques rayons de soleil. Soupirant de contentement, il se tourna vers la personne avec laquelle il avait partagé la nuit précédente. Il avait toujours adoré se réveiller dans un bon lit moelleux avec un beau jeune homme dans ses bras. Il se colla contre le corps chaud qui reposait à côté du sien et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui et le sentit bouger légèrement. Calvin Crivey se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées entres elles, leur souffle se mélangeaient.

La bouche de Harry ne tarda pas à trouver celle de Calvin, leurs lèvres se touchaient, se pressaient l'une sur l'autre. Calvin sortit sa langue et la passa autour des lèvres de Harry qui lui accorda l'entrée de sa bouche. C'était doux, chaud et plein de sensualité. Harry passa au-dessus de son amant et commença à dévier ses baisers dans son cou. Il descendit ensuite de plus en plus bas, traçant de sa langue un chemin qui contourna les tétons de Calvin, le faisant frémir. Lorsqu'il sentit que Harry descendait de plus en plus bas, il se redressa légèrement en protestant.

-Non, arrête, je vais être en retard.

-Tu es déjà en retard, murmura Harry en soufflant sur son nombril, qu'il savait très érogène chez le serpentard. Tu as déjà manqué le premier cours.

-Peut-être, mais là c'est méta, et si je n'y vais pas, je risque de ne pas avoir mes BUSE.

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

-C'est vrai que tu es encore en cinquième année, tu es si jeune.

Il recommença à embrasser son nombril, descendant dans le creux de ses reins. Calvin gémit.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as les ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Comment comptes-tu les avoir si tu ne travailles pas un peu?

-Je charmerais l'examinateur.

Harry sentait la virilité de Calvin dure contre sa poitrine. Il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans sa bouche quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Hannah Abbott entra et s'arrêta en voyant Calvin encore sous les draps avec une bosse beaucoup trop proéminente au niveau de son entrejambe.

-Alors c'est donc pour ça que Harry a annulé notre rendez-vous d'hier soir. Hein, Potter, tu as préféré t'envoyer en l'air avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi !

Harry émergea à contrecœur et dit:

-Tu sais bien que j'aime vos corps autant l'un que l'autre. Tu es vexée Hannah?

-Du tout, dit-elle en souriant, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec Ernie. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je voulais donner à Calvin l'heure de la réunion du comité d'organisation du bal de Printemps.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Calvin qui grogna.

-Oui elle a réussi à m'enrôler là-dedans.

-Oh, gémit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou, Serpentard et tellement serviable!

-Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis tout de même un Crivey, enfant de moldu!

-C'est ce que je préfère chez toi, souffla Harry avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait derrière Hannah les fit se séparer. Harry s'extirpa du lit et se rhabilla en vitesse.

-Tu vas chercher quelqu'un avec qui baiser? Demanda Calvin en se levant à sont tour.

Harry lui fit un sourire:

-Hannah, toi et moi sommes considérés comme les sex-symbols de Poudlard. Et vu que vous n'en profitez que très moyennement, je suis bien obligé de remplir les désirs de ces dames.

-Et ces messieurs! Dit Calvin depuis sa salle de bain. Dans tes comptes des sex-symbols, tu as oublié Granger, la sainte-nitouche la plus sexy de toute l'école.

-Raison de plus pour me faire le plus de monde possible. Cette fille ne touchera jamais personne! Je te parie vingt galions qu'elle est encore vierge!

-Prépare toi à perdre beaucoup d'argent Potter!

Harry eut un petit rire, il sortit de la chambre en criant:

-On se voit plus tard, mon amour!

Puis il s'engagea dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La cloche venait de sonner la deuxième heure de cours. Il marcha un peu, sans vraiment savoir où il allait vu qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se rendre en classe. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Ginny Weasley.

-Tiens tiens, dit-t-il. Miss Weasley, où allez-vous donc comme ça?

Ginny rougit, détournant le regard et bafouilla:

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai du travail.

-Je peux t'accompagner? Demanda Harry.

Le visage de Ginny eut soudain l'air de ressembler à une tomate. Harry lui avait toujours fait beaucoup d'effet.

-Euh…oui…bien sûr.

-Alors allons-y.

Harry passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui. Il la sentait trembler contre sa côte. _Très bien_, se dit-il, _ce sera encore plus facile de la séduire_. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, Ginny alla directement s'installer à une table à l'abris des autres et des regards. Harry s'assit en face d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets ici?

-Je m'y sens mieux pour travailler, répondit Ginny.

-Oh…dommage, fit Harry. Je pensais que tu nous avais amenés ici pour autre chose…

Ginny se racla la gorge et ouvrit un livre, tâchant de prendre un air détaché.

-Comme quoi? Demanda-t-elle

Harry eut un autre sourire en coin, se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Laisse moi te montrer…

Il la souleva de la chaise et se glissa sous elle.

Ginny n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que déjà les lèvres de Harry se posaient sur les siennes. Elle ne se posa alors pas plus de questions et répondit au baiser avec ardeur, alors que Harry faisait glisser ses mains sous son chemisier. Elle gémit lorsque les doigts froids du garçon effleurèrent son soutien gorge en dentelle. Elle était aux anges, et Harry aussi.

Les gémissements de Ginny l'excitaient, et la douceur de son sous-vêtement sous ses doigts lui donnait un millier d'idées quant à la manière de le lui retirer. Il la posa sur la table et se redressa en faisant courir ses mains sur ses cuisses. Ses baisers dévièrent vers le cou de Ginny. Il suçait, mordait, léchait la peau parfumée à la lavande sous ses lèvres. Ses doigts trouvèrent les élastiques de sa culotte. Ginny soupira d'anticipation, se préparant à ce qu'il la lui enlève, mais au lieu de cela, Harry fit simplement glissé un doigt en-dessous.

Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit à quel point elle était mouillée pour lui, alors il n'y tint plus et fit entrer son doigt en elle. Ginny soupirait à chaque nouveau va-et-vient de la main de Harry, qui avait rajouté un doigt à son exploration. Ses yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière et la bouche entre-ouverte, elle appréciait le contact.

-Vous pourriez pas aller faire ça ailleurs, genre…dans une chambre!

La voix avait surgit derrière eux. Harry arrêta ses mouvements et releva la tête du cou de Ginny pour découvrir l'identité de l'opportun.

Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, l'air déterminé.

-Je pourrais vous mettre des points en moins pour ça. Sans compter que vous êtes tous les deux de Gryffondor.

Harry poussa un petit grognement et se retira de Ginny avant de la déposer sur le sol. Hermione eut un air satisfait en voyant que la rousse commençait à rassembler ses affaires.

-C'est fou ce que Dean a de la chance de sortir avec toi, Ginevra.

Ginny regarda Hermione, puis baissa les yeux de honte et s'en alla avec hâte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue que Harry assena:

-C'est quoi ton problème, Granger? Tu pourrais pas t'occuper de tes fesses pour une fois?

-Je suis préfète en chef, je te signale !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Répliqua Harry. C'est pas parce que tu refuses de te faire sauter, qu'il devrait en être de même pour tout le monde.

Hermione haussa alors le ton :

-Peut-être que je refuses de me faire sauter, comme tu le dis, mais c'est mon choix, et…

-Oui c'est ton choix, comme le mien ou celui de Weasley, tu n'as pas à te mêler de nos affaires!

Quelques personnes commençaient à se regrouper autour d'eux, Mrs Pince ne tarderait pas à arriver elle aussi.

-Oh, tu viens à peine de retirer tes sales doigts de son utérus, et c'est déjà Weasley, ce n'est plus Ginny. J'ai bien fait de vous avoir arrêté, parce que si elle avait couché avec toi, ici, elle aurait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Voilà ce que je te reproche Potter, ce que tout le monde te reproche. Tu te sers des gens pour te vider les couilles, tu n'as aucune considération pour les autres et pour toi-même !

-Pitié, épargne-moi de tes discours à deux noises, Sainte Hermione!

-ASSEZ !

Mrs Pince avait fini par les rejoindre. Elle regarda les deux adolescents en fulminant.

-Je vous interdit de vous donner en spectacle de la sorte dans ma bibliothèque. Je demanderais au professeur Mc Gonagall de vous mettre en retenue, ce soir. Et maintenant, dehors !

Hermione lança un regard haineux à Harry, pris ses affaires et s'en alla.

Celui-ci lança un coup de pied rageur dans l'une des étagères.

Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall. Il était déjà en retard de cinq minutes pour sa retenue. Il entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Hermione s'y trouvait déjà. Elle était debout devant la bibliothèque personnelle de leur professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci se leva de son bureau quand elle vit Harry rentrer.

-Bonsoir Potter, heureuse de voir que vous daignez vous joindre à nous.

-C'est bien sans plaisir, professeur, répondit Harry.

Mc Gonagall ne releva pas la remarque et continua:

-Vous et Miss Granger, devrez ranger les livres sur mes étagères, par dates de parutions et dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Des réclamations, Potter?

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il finit alors par répondre:

-Non, professeur. Aucunes.

-Bien, dit Mc Gonagall en souriant. Je reviendrais dans environ deux heures.

Puis elle sortit, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Harry poussa un autre soupir et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais:

-Je te signale que nous sommes deux, à avoir reçu l'ordre de ranger ces putains de livres.

-Granger qui injurie des livres…j'aurais dû prendre un billet de loterie aujourd'hui, dit Harry en souriant.

-Ha ha…très spirituel, Potter.

Harry perdit son sourire.

-Et dire qu'à cause de toi, je suis coincé ici, alors que j'avais des choses tellement plus intéressantes à faire.

Hermione ricana.

-Je ne crois pas que sucer Calvin Crivey soit beaucoup plus intéressant.

-On ne peut pas juger tant qu'on n'a pas goûter, Granger.

Hermione ne fit pas attention et continua à examiner les livres. Harry laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au niveau de ses fesses. Il se demanda si elles étaient aussi fermes qu'elles le paraissaient. Il se leva, et avec une démarche féline, s'approcha d'elle. Il se plaça juste derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Ca te plairait de goûter, Granger?

Hermione rangea le livre qu'elle avait en main et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Est-ce que tu serais en train d'essayer de me séduire Potter?

-Peut-être, répondit celui-ci.

Il se pencha en avant dans l'intention de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Hermione tourna la tête.

-Même pas en rêve, Potter!

Harry sourit, la rapprocha de lui et avec une main, tourna son visage vers le sien.

-Justement, souffla-t-il, ça fait un moment que j'en rêve.

Et là il l'embrassa. Avec une fougue et une passion dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle se débattait. Il lui attrapa les poignets et l'empêcha de le repousser. Alors elle lui mordit férocement la lèvre et Harry la lâcha instantanément.

Il recula et se toucha la lèvre inférieure. Sur son index, il vit du sang. Il leva son regard vers Hermione. Elle était debout devant lui, la respiration saccadée, et le regardait. Il sentit ses yeux se poser sur ses lèvres, et avant qu'il ait put battre un cil, elle s'était jetée sur lui.

Son poids fit Harry basculer en arrière et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Harry, légèrement surpris par la réaction d'Hermione, se laissa finalement aller et reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il la fit basculer sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Toujours en l'embrassant, il se mit à déboutonner sa chemise. Hermione commença faire de même avec la sienne, tout en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois la chemise de la jeune fille enlevée, Harry s'attaqua avec hâte à sa jupe.

Il n'avait pas envie de prendre son temps, il avait une terrible envie d'elle et il fallait absolument qu'il calme tout ça. Elle se retrouva vite en sous-vêtements, lui était toujours torse nu. Il se redressa légèrement pour retirer son pantalon, tout en regardant Hermione allongée sous lui, il la trouvait sexy, presque sauvage, tant elle semblait impatiente.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon en même temps que ses chaussures, et en profita pour retirer celles d'Hermione qui sourit en voyant la bosse qui se dessinait sous le caleçon de Harry. Celui-ci avait suivit son regard et, prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable, il attrapa la main d'Hermione et la posa sur son sexe durcit.

Elle n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle le laissait croire, car au premier contact avec le membre de Harry, elle commença à le caresser avec entrain. Harry enfoui sa tête dans sa poitrine et remarqua que le soutien-gorge d'Hermione était fait pour être détaché par l'avant. D'un coup de dents, il défit alors l'attache, libérant les seins de sa partenaire.

Ils étaient ronds et fermes. Harry se pencha vers eux et en prit un dans sa bouche. Hermione lui lâcha alors l'entre-jambe pour aller enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Harry prit cela comme un encouragement et redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups de langues. Perdant totalement la tête, Harry remonta pour l'embrasser dans le cou, tandis que ses mains faisaient glisser la culotte d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'occupa de débarrasser Harry de son caleçon, il n'attendit alors pas plus longtemps pour entrer en elle.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux à ce contact. Harry commença de savants va-et-vient avec le bassin, s'enfonçant encore et encore en Hermione. Il la sentait tellement chaude, tellement mouillée, tellement étroite autour de lui, il en perdait la tête.

Hermione serrait les cuisses autour de ses hanches, ses gémissements se firent plus insistants. Elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles pour Harry. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, elle se cambra et poussa une longue plainte. Harry la regarda arriver à son apogée, puis, en quelques coups de reins la rejoignit.

Il s'effondra sur elle, reprenant son souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis il sentit le corps d'Hermione qui était pris de petites secousses sous le sien. Pensant qu'elle pleurait, il se releva brusquement et fut surpris de la trouver en train de rire. Il se plaça sur le côté et demanda:

-Je suis si nul que ça?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Hermione en riant toujours.

-Alors c'est quoi?

Hermione tourna le regard vers lui.

-Rien…je suppose qu'on a fait la paix.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rire.

-Ouais…je suppose.

Il se releva et aida Hermione à en faire de même en lui tendant la main. Quand elle fut debout, il l'attira vers lui et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça bien, lui dit-il.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Fais attention, Harry tu vas finir par tomber amoureux.

Elle alla enfiler ses vêtements alors que Harry, lui lançait:

-Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant?

Hermione rattacha soutien gorge et dit:

-Je me disais qu'on était suffisamment proches pour s'appeler par nos prénoms. Je veux pas être comme une de tes putes dont tu n'arrives même pas à te souvenir de la couleur de cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, dit Harry en se rhabillant lui aussi. Tu peux être sûre que je ne t'oublierai pas…oui du moins pas avant trois ans.

Harry frappa à la porte de la salle de réunion des préfets, et n'attendit pas d'autorisation pour y entrer. Ils étaient tous assis en cercle sur des chaises, Draco Malfoy se tenait debout au milieu d'eux.

-Potter, fit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Euh…ouais désolé, dit Harry. Je suis venu vous dire qu'Hermione ne pourra pas venir et il fallait que je parle à Calvin.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea avec un regard interrogateur vers Harry.

-Potter, s'insurgea Draco, on est en pleine réunion là. Tu pourras baiser Crivey après!

Hannah étouffa un petit rire et Harry répliqua:

-J'ai l'intention de lui parler, pas de le baiser…ou du moins pas pour l'instant. Ca ne me prendra que quelques secondes.

Draco eut l'air d'hésiter, puis il soupira et fit signe à Calvin qu'il pouvait y aller. Harry l'entraîna alors dehors.

-Il faut que je te parle, lui dit-il.

-Oui, je sais ça, répondit Calvin. Que se passe-t-il?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et dit:

-J'ai baisé avec Hermione.

Calvin fronça les sourcils. Harry n'était certainement pas en train de parler de la personne à laquelle il pensait à cet instant précis.

-Hermione comment? Demanda-t-il

-Comme s'il y en avait dix millions, répondit Harry. Hermione Granger bien sûr!

-QUOI ?! S'écria Calvin. Mais…où…quand…comment?

-Dans le bureau de Mc Go, pendant notre retenue, pour le comment, je vais pas te faire un dessin !

Calvin le regarda un moment, puis finit par sourire.

-Alors, comment c'était?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Excellent! Elle était tellement…tellement…enfin, tu me comprends!

-Pas du tout! rit Calvin. Mais c'est pas grave. Dis moi, tu n'as pas été son premier.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Impossible, elle avait l'air d'avoir pas mal d'expérience quand même.

-Oh bon dieu, Granger! Mais au fait, tu me dois vingt galions.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit. Les préfets et les membres du comité d'organisation du bal en sortirent. Hannah passa devant eux en leur faisant un clin d'œil et Draco fut le dernier à sortir.

-Tiens, dit-il, je suis étonné de ne pas vous voir en train de vous lécher la figure tous les deux.

Calvin ne fit pas attention et regarda sa montre.

-Merde, je suis en retard, j'avais rendez-vous avec Théo pour un devoir de potions. On se voit tout à l'heure, Harry.

-Ouais, répondit celui-ci pendant que Calvin s'en allait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco.

-Hé ce truc qu'on a à faire pour le cours de botanique, on doit le faire à deux non?

Draco le regarda l'air légèrement méfiant et répondit:

-Oui, je crois.

-T'es déjà avec quelqu'un? Demanda encore Harry.

-Non, répondit Draco, un peu précipitamment.

Harry le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu veux bien le faire avec moi?

Draco se mit à rougir. Oui, rougir, comme une gonzesse. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et répondit:

-Hum…eh bien…oui, pourquoi pas?

Harry lui sourit.

-Tant mieux, parce que si je ramène encore une note horrible, mon parrain va finir par me faire la peau. Et dire qu'il était le pire cancre que la terre ait jamais porté.

Draco rit et fut rejoint par Harry. En croisant son regard rieur, il s'empourpra encore une fois et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Harry. T'es tout rouge.

-Je…euh…c'est la chaleur, enfin , je crois, balbutia Draco.

Harry tira sur sa cravate.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait anormalement chaud, ces jours-ci. Je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc, et piquer une tête dans le lac. Ça te dit de venir?

_Harry torse nu, le corps luisant, les fines gouttelettes sur son bas ventre brillants grâce au soleil couchant._

Draco plaça son sac en bandoulière devant lui et dit:

-Une autre fois, peut-être.

Harry fut déstabilisé un moment. C'était la première fois en trois ans que quelqu'un refusait une de ses invitations, quelle qu'elles soient.

-D'accord…je t'enverrai un hibou.

-Pardon? Demanda Draco.

-Oui, pour le devoir, précisa Harry.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, fit Draco. A plus.

Puis il s'en alla avec hâte.

Discrètement, Draco murmura le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il fallait absolument qu'il la voit. Lorsqu'il entra, il n'y avait qu'un élève de première année, qui lisait un livre sur le canapé. Draco s'approcha de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Il prit un pièce dans sa poche, et la lança contre la porte. La pièce retomba et roula à ses pieds, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Une fille de Serdaigle le toisa en demandant:

-C'est toi qui vient de frapper?

-Oui, répondit Draco.

-Comment as-tu fait pour entrer?

-Est-ce que Luna est là? Demanda brusquement Draco.

La fille le toisa encore une fois et lui répondit:

-Oui, mais elle est occupée. Elle est en pleine séance de taro ou je sais pas quoi?

-Il faut absolument que je la vois.

La serdaigle le jaugea du regard, puis descendit les escaliers et lui prit la main.

-Viens, dit-elle.

Elle l'entraîna avec lui, et les escaliers ne se dérobèrent même pas sous leurs pieds comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Draco entra dans le dortoir et la fille lui montra un lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés.

-Elle est là-bas, lui dit -elle.

Draco s'y précipita presque et se ouvrit les rideaux. Luna était effectivement assise en tailleur en train de tirer des cartes de taro. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco et lui sourit.

-Je suis vraiment accro, dit Draco. J'ai faillit bander rien qu'en l'imaginant en train de se baigner dans le lac.

Luna fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi l'imaginais-tu en train de se baigner dans le lac?

-Il m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui, répondit Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Vraiment? dit Luna. On dirait que tu as progressé.

-Je sais pas vraiment, j'en ai pas trop l'impression. Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a quand même demandé si je voulais être son binôme pour le devoir de botanique.

-Eh bien, eh bien, fit Luna. On dirait que l'élève dépasse le maître.

Draco s'esclaffa un peu.

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien appris, Luna.

-J'aurais très bien pu, si tu savais le nombre d'amants que j'ai déjà eu.

Draco se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

-Je crois que ce que je préfère chez toi, c'est ta mythomanie.

Luna lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Draco ne savait plus à quel moment il s'était rapproché de Luna. Il savait seulement qu'elle était la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eu.

Harry se dirigeait joyeusement vers son cours d'études de la société sorcière. C'était un cours donné uniquement aux dernières années, pour leur permettre de s'intégrer totalement dans le monde sorcier une fois qu'ils auraient leur ASPIC.

Leur professeur, Mark, tenait à ce qu'ils l' appellent par son prénom, comme il le faisait avec eux. Il leur expliquait certaines choses, répondait à leur questions. Tout le monde l'adorait, et les filles le trouvaient plus que séduisant. Cependant, le professeur Mark semblait avoir un faible pour une de ses élèves. Harry se souvint d'un jour où il avait organisé une soirée whisky avec Calvin. Le professeur Mark s'y était rendu et, après avoir bu quelques verres en trop, il leur avait avoué qu'il rêvait de dépuceler Hermione Granger.

Harry ricana. Vu que lui-même n'avait pas eu ce privilège en couchant avec elle, il se demanda qui avait bien pu. Cependant, il avait une petite idée sur la question. Aucun garçon n'osait approcher Hermione de trop près, car tout le monde savait que Ron Weasley lui tournait autour. Il était évident que ces deux là finiraient tôt ou tard ensemble.

Harry était arrivé devant la salle de cours et se laissa tomber nonchalamment contre le mur. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le postérieur d'Hannah, qui discutait avec une autre fille. D'autres élèves étaient en train d'arriver, mais Harry s'en fichait. Le cul qu'il matait était splendide, il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait eu l'occasion de le parcourir de baisers.

Obnubilé par les fesses de la blonde, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un poing jaillissait de nulle part vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'abattit sur sa joue qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il vacilla et tomba sur le sol.

-Connard! entendit-il crier.

Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur et explosa:

-Bordel Weasley, c'est quoi ton problème?

-T'as essayé de baiser ma petite sœur, mais comme tu n'as pas pu, t'as dépucelé ma meilleure amie ! C'est toi qui a un problème à mon avis!

-Quoi?

Harry essaya de se relever mais sa tête tourna tout à coup. Cet imbécile devait l'avoir frappé vraiment fort. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une bras fort l'aida à se relever. Il leva les yeux vers son sauveur et rencontra le regard gris de Draco Malfoy.

-Ca va? Lui demanda celui-ci

-Ouais, répondit Harry.

Il se dégagea et se tourna vers Ron.

- Bon, alors premièrement Weasley, ta sœur fait ce qu'elle veut, et elle avait l'air bien d'accord pour une petite séance de jambes en l'air avec moi.

Ron, le visage toujours déformé par la colère ouvrit la bouche mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Ensuite, j'ai peut-être couché avec Hermione, mais je ne l'ai pas dépucelé, ok?

-Oh bien sûr, ricana Ron. Et si tu ne l'as pas fait qui d'autre?

-J'en sais rien, moi !

Ron l'attrapa alors par le col de la chemise.

-Elle était vierge quand tu as couché avec elle, obsédé !

-Impossible, répondit Harry en essayant de se dégager. Elle était beaucoup trop chaude.

Ron leva le poing mais il fut interrompu par le professeur Mark qui venait les chercher. Lorsqu'il vit la scène devant lui, il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?

Ron lâcha Harry mais aucun des deux ne répondit. Draco finit par lâcher:

-On s'amusait juste un peu, professeur.

Mark leur lança un regard suspicieux, puis dit:

-Allons-y, entrez.

Ron passa devant Harry en lui disant par un regard qu'il n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui.

Tout les élèves entrèrent, et le cours put commencer. Une quinzaine de minutes après le début, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Hermione entra et se dirigea vers le professeur Mark.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle. J'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Hermione, lui répondit Mark avec une sourire charmeur.

Hermione rougit légèrement et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à côté de Ron. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard, elle parut étonnée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Il ne lui répondit pas et garda les yeux fixés devant lui. Hermione poussa un long soupir et demanda:

-Est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce que je t'ai raconté…à propos de la retenue?

Ron la regarda et soupira:

-Laisse tomber, Mione.

Hermione se détendit quelque peu. Lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère, il l'appelait par son vrai prénom. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit une parchemin et une plume pour pouvoir prendre des notes. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un chuchoter derrière elle:

-Salope.

Elle se retourna immédiatement et se retrouva en face de Lavande Brown. Hermione fronça les sourcils:

-Je te demande pardon?

Lavande leva les yeux aux ciel en disant:

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Hermione se leva alors, interrompant le professeur Mark.

-Hermione, il y a un problème? Demanda celui-ci.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, mais s'adressa à Lavande:

-C'est le comble, je me fais traiter de salope par la Prostitué-en- Chef de Poudlard.

Lavande se leva à son tour.

-Au moins, moi, j'annonce tout de suite la couleur, je ne me fais pas passer pour une sainte-nitouche pour ensuite aller me faire dépuceler par le premier venu en retenue.

Ron se redressa.

-Fais attention à comment tu lui parles! Rugit-il.

Mais Lavande n'émit qu'un rictus. Elle adorait se donner en spectacle, et, consciente que toute la classe était pendue à leur lèvres, elle continua.

-Tu étais toujours la première à pester contre Potter et ses habitudes de débauché. Mais une fois que tout le monde a le dos tourné, tu te jettes sur lui. Ca doit faire plaisir à Weasley, ça de s'être fait piqué la pace par un petit obsédé.

Ce fut à Harry de se lever en s'exclamant:

-Héla ! La semaine dernière, tu étais bien contente de te faire sauter par cet obsédé. Tu te rappelles pas? Tu gémissais comme une truie.

Draco Malfoy éclata de rire et fut suivi par un bon nombre d'élèves. Le professeur Mark s'accorda même un sourire.

Lavande fronça les sourcils, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Harry la coupa:

-Et de plus, cette dispute n'a pas lieu d'être, ok? Je n'ai pas dépucelé Hermione!

Hermione se rassit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit:

-Harry, pitié, tais-toi.

Celui-ci écarquilla alors les yeux.

-Hermione…ne me dis pas que…

Il se tut, tout le monde les regardait lui ou Hermione, avide de savoir ce que suivrait. Ce fut Lavande qui rompit le silence.

-On fait moins le fier, hein Potter. Mais, bon, ça doit pas trop déstabiliser. Après tout, t'as l'habitude de coucher avec des trainées.

Le professeur Mark intervint alors:

-Surveillez votre langage, Lavande, vous oubliez que vous en faîtes partie?

Lavande regarda son professeur en ouvrant la bouche d'indignation.

-Comment osez-vous…? Commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, car Hermione s'était jetée sur elle.

Ron sursauta. Jamais il n'avait vu sa meilleure amie aussi survoltée. Elle donnait des gifles aux claquements sonores à Lavande qui tentait vainement de se protéger avec ses bras en poussant des cris aigues. Ron voulut arrêter Hermione, mais lorsqu'il la vit prendre Lavande par ses cheveux blonds pour mieux la gifler, il hésita à s'approcher.

-CA SUFFIT!

Le rugissement du professeur Mark calma tout le monde. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu crier, et l'avaient rarement vu énervé. Il s'approcha des deux duelliste et répéta:

-Ca suffit.

Hermione lâcha se camarade, et se jeta contre le torse de Ron en y enfouissant sa tête. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, supposant qu'elle pleurait.

Le professeur Mark dit alors:

-Potter, Brown, Weasley et Granger…je vous retire à chacun cinquante points. Ou non, ce sera soixante points pour vous Granger.

Hermione se serra encore plus contre Ron.

-Et vous serez aussi en retenue, je compte sur vous pour que ça ne se termine pas en orgie.

Il avait dit ça sans rire, et le fait qu' il ait appelé les quatre Gryffondors par leur nom de famille refroidit tout le monde.

La cloche sonna. D'un signe de main, le professeur ordonna à tout le monde de s'en aller.

Lavande partit la première oubliant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers les toilettes des filles. Harry attendit avec Ron que Hermione se calme et ils s'en allèrent ensemble. Une fois en dehors de la salle, Harry dit à Hermione:

-Je suis désolé. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé que tu pouvais être…tu vois, tu étais tellement…

Hermione secoua la tête et dit:

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai honte de m'être laissé aller avec toi, de m'être fait humilier devant toute la classe et le professeur Mark par cette pétasse ou de m'être emportée contre elle.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui dit Ron. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait pour t'avoir insulté.

Il essuya du pouce une larme qui coulait sur la joue d'Hermione et lui sourit:

-En plus, te voir aussi survoltée…c'était ma foi, très excitant.

Hermione rit et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Et c'est toi qui traites Harry d'obsédé.

-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil, fit remarquer celui-ci. Mais bon, je te pardonne. Jeune, sans expérience, je suis passé par là.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en riant:

-Vraiment, Potter? J'aurais juré que tu étais en plein dedans.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air sage.

-Moi aussi, à ton âge, je lançais des répliques sarcastiques.

Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire, et Harry les suivit.

-Bon, dit-il, j'ai récupéré le sac de Brown. On va jeter ses affaires dans le lac?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Ron.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc tous les trois.

-En tout cas, dit Harry, les filles, c'est vraiment de la galère. A partir de maintenant, je jure que je ne coucherais plus qu'avec des hommes!

Harry Potter était à Poudlard depuis sept ans déjà, il devrait donc savoir que tout propos ne tombe jamais dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce jour-là, seul un blondinet au regard gris avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Celui-ci sortit du couloir sombre dans lequel il s'était caché, regarda Harry s'éloigner et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merlin, tu existes donc vraiment, murmura-t-il.

-Et comment ! lui répondit une voix.

Draco sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Luna s'avançait vers lui en souriant. Il soupira:

-Tu m'as fait peur.

Luna continua de sourire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Ta quête à l'air d'avancer, dis moi, lui dit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu n'auras pas de mal à le séduire.

Draco passa son bras autour de la taille de son amie et dit:

-Tu penses?

Luna plongea son œil bleu et son œil vert dans le regard de Draco en souriant malicieusement.

-Evidemment, après tout…il adore les sucettes.

**FIN**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde!**

C'est les vacances, il fait beau et chaud (tout dépend bien sûr de sa situation géographique, mais bon) et tous vos amis sont partis en voyage.

Alors vous vous ennuyez ferme.

Cette fic, je ne devais pas la sortir avant le 5 Août. Mais je m'ennuie tellement ! C'est pour ça que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir abîmé vos pauvres petits yeux de fanreaders beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

A ce propos, j'aimerais faire quelques points avec vous:

**UN :**

Je vous demande l'indulgence pour la scène de la retenue! Je n'avais jamais écrit ce genre de choses avant, alors soyez le plus sincère (mais aussi le plus gentil) possible dans vos critiques en ce qui concerne ce petit passage!

**DEUX:**

Dans vos reviews (si vous avez le courage d'en laisser!), si vous me dîtes que cette fic est une honte pour le monde des fanfictions, je vous jure sur la tête des Aviatrices numéro 1 et 3 que je la retire sur-le-champ!

**TROIS:**

C'est clair que dans ce chapitre, on ne voit pas trop le rapport Harry/Draco (surtout lorsque Ry couche avec Hermione) mais il m semblait important pour le bon déroulement de la fic, et je ne le voyais pas en prologue! Mais je vous promets que cette fic est un HP/DM !

**QUATRE:**

Les nouveaux persos, j'ai nommé Calvin Crivey et Mark Dawson.

Ce sont des personnages de mon invention, qui seront succceptibles de se retrouver dans d'autres fic, mais pas avec les même rôles.

Mark, par exemple, est dans mon OS _Juste un mot _en tant que petit ami de Harry (non, non, ce n'est pas un moyen subliminal de me faire de la pub!)

Calvin va jouer un rôle super important dans cette fic, alors que vous l'aimiez ou pas, il sera dans les cinq chapitres! (Sauf si, bien sûr, je me vois obligée de tenir mon engagement mentionné dans le point numéro 2)

**Ah et j'oubliais, je dédicace ce chapitre à Nessa, car cette fic m'est venue en discutant avec elle!**

Là, vous vous demandez de quoi on peut bien discuter pour que cette fic me viennent en tête dans un moment pareil !

Si vous saviez...

**Et je le dédicace à Macha, car elle a été la première à en connaître le contenu en entier.** Et puis parce qu'elle est très loin de moi maintenant...snif.

**Et puis soyons fou, je le dédicace à vous, qui avez bien voulu lire le chapitre ET mes jérémiades en entier.**

Je vous fais d'énormes bises.

_Milikiki, Seconde Aviatrice._


	2. Parfum 2 : Celui de Malfoy

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avc le chapitre numéro 2 de Harry aime les sucettes! Je me suis rendu compte, après avoir posté le premier chapitre, que je pouvais faire preuve d'une bêtise exceptionelle. A la fin du chapitre, j'aurais dû mettre : "A suivre" et non "FIN". Mais bon, je crois que ça n'a pas beaucoup porté à confusion! Que dire d'autre...? Ah oui, ce chapitre est dédicacé à **Angel-Abigael-Malfoy**, parce qu'elle adore les dédicaces! Et il faut que je vous dise, il y a une fic super appelée _"La Théorie de Stockholm"_ qui a été écrite par l'Aviatrice numéro un, alias Nessa Onrorà. J'ai besoin de vous pour lui foutre un coup de pression en lui disant: "POSTE, NESSA, POSTE !" Donc si vous vouliez bien ajoutez ce petit mot à vos reviews... Bon J'arrête de parler et je vous souhaite une

**BONNE LECTURE**

Hannah Habbot était une fille pleine de qualités. Intelligente, généreuse et « superbement bien foutue » comme se plaisait à dire Harry. Et il y avait chez Hannah deux choses que ce dernier adorait: son postérieur et son petit côté nymphomane. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait chez elle, c'était son côté maniaque. Hannah Habbot avait le sens de l'ordre, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était préfète. Sa devise préférée après « Moi, sexy à en damner un saint? Eh bien profitons-en! » était « Une place pour chaque chose, et chaque chose à sa place » ou comme elle aimait le dire: « J'te préviens que si je vois la moindre tache trainer, enfoiré, tu pourras dire adieu à tes couilles. »

Voilà pourquoi en ce matin de printemps, Hannah songea à toutes les manières possibles de tuer Harry Potter, lorsqu'il fit tomber un toast beurré sur le tapis de sa chambre de préfète.

-Oups, fit-il, en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

Hannah inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et demanda:

-Tu peux me dire déjà ce que tu fais, ici, au lieu d'être en cours?

Harry sortit sa baguette et nettoya les dégâts en répondant:

-Je déteste la métamorphose.

Hannah fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu sèches les cours encore une fois, je serais obligée de te dénoncer à Dumbledore, lui dit-elle.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Hannah en disant:

-Bof, une heure de colle en plus ou en moins…

Hannah se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et rangea par ordre de taille tous ses produits capillaires. Une question lui vint alors en tête:

-Dis-moi, à ce qu'il paraît, tu as décidé de ne t'intéresser qu'aux hommes…

Harry se redressa en souriant:

-Comment as-tu su?

-Tout se sait, à Poudlard, lui répondit Hannah. Donc c'est vrai?

-Eh bien, disons que c'est un défi que je me donne. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

-Bien au contraire, je te crois capable de tout.

Hannah lui fit un sourire coquin et s'avança vers le lit en une démarche féline. Avec grâce, elle s'allongea alors à côté de lui.

-C'est dommage, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne pourrais plus profiter de cet avantage dont la nature t'a doté.

En disant ces mots, elle avait plongé sa main dans l'entrejambe de Harry. Celui-ci sourit en voyant exactement où Hannah voulait en venir. Il attrapa sa main et l'éloigna.

-Tu ne me feras pas perdre si facilement. Je suis plus malin que ça.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Hannah.

Elle joua un instant avec la main de Harry dans la sienne, puis dit:

-Et si tu faisais un truc pour moi? Tu sais, pour…officialiser les choses, disons.

Harry rit un peu, mais ne répondit pas. Hannah insista alors.

-Allez, je veux être ta dernière fille.

Elle guida alors la main de Harry entre ses cuisses à elle et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Comme tu as été la première? Demanda-t-il.

Il commença à faire monter sa main. Arrivé à l'endroit désiré, il commença à la caresser.

-Oui, gémit Hannah en fermant les yeux.

Harry réfléchit un petit instant, puis se décida:

-Okay, dit-il.

Il glissa le long du corps de Hannah, arrêtant son visage au niveau de son bassin, et fit descendre sa culotte.

°O°

La pluie était arrivée soudainement, sans que personne n'ait pu le prédire. Un torrent violent s'abattait sur Poudlard, et Draco était content de se trouver au chaud, à la bibliothèque, entouré de livres. La pluie avait toujours eu sur lui un effet apaisant, et ce depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais ce jour-là, Draco se sentait nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à en définir la cause, mais il avait les mains moites et le front constamment en sueur.

Bien sûr, ce n'était certainement pas dû au fait qu'il eut reçu le matin même, un petit mot de Harry -oui, Harry Potter! - lui donnant rendez-vous à 15h, à la bibliothèque pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux faire leur devoir de botanique. Ou du moins, il essayait de se le persuader.

Draco essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et regarda par la fenêtre près de laquelle il était assis. Le regard perdu dans un paysage aussi gris que ses yeux, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un arrivait derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se penche à son oreille pour murmurer:

-Tu aurais dû venir te baigner, l'autre jour. L'eau était délicieuse.

Draco sursauta légèrement et frémit alors qu'Harry contournait la table pour s'asseoir en face de lui en lui souriant. La vue de ce sourire eut l'effet de détendre le serpentard. Il regarda sa montre et dit à Harry:

-15h25...Décidemment, les Gryffondors n'ont vraiment pas le sens du timing.

-Désolé, répondit Harry. Mais j'étais avec mon amie Hannah et elle avait très envie que je fasse….quelque chose, pour elle.

Il eut un regard suggestif à l'adresse de Draco. Ce dernier sortit un livre de botanique de son sac, et dit:

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu abandonnes si vite ta dernière résolution.

-Mais comment est-ce que tout le monde peut être au courant? S'étonna Harry.

-Tout se sait, à Poudlard, répondit simplement Draco. On commence.

-A vos ordres, chef!

_A vos ordres, chef. _Cette phrase n'avait rien de particulier, mais le fait qu'elle ait été prononcée par Harry, fit naître dans la tête de Draco un scénario assez intéressant et bien cochon, il fallait l'avouer. Il frémit légèrement, puis se mit à la tâche.

Ils passèrent un peu plus de deux heures assis à étudier diverses sortes de plantes magiques. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde détestait tant la botanique, car il n'y avait jamais accordé une attention particulière. Mais il fallait avouer que, mine de rien, cette matière était ennuyeuse à chier. Il finit d'écrire la conclusion sur la plante Kifébobohodoisitulatouche (nda: je plaide coupable pour l'humour à deux balles, mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée!) et s'étira en baillant largement.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire:

-Tu veux faire une pause? Demanda-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Harry.

Il posa sa tête sur la table et ferma les yeux, mais un contact sous la table le fit les rouvrir immédiatement. Draco avait allongé ses jambes pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et leurs chevilles se touchaient. (nda : je suis sûre que vous pensiez à autre chose…) Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, mais ne déplaça pas pour autant son pied.

-Tu sais, dit-il, ce que j'ai fait avec Hannah tout à l'heure, c'était un peu pour commencer officiellement mon défi, si je peux appeler ça comme cela.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, mais il lui semblait important que Malfoy le sache.

-Comme elle a été la première personne avec qui j'ai couché, elle voulait au moins être la dernière fille.

Draco le regarda et esquissa un faible sourire:

-Elle a été ta première? S'étonna-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Harry se sentit bêtement rougir, puis hocha la tête.

-T'avais quel âge? Demanda Draco

-Quinze ans, répondit Harry. J'avais été invité à une fête qu'elle avait faite pendant les vacances de Noël, et j'étais resté quand tout le monde était déjà parti. On avait eu envie l'un de l'autre depuis le début de l'année. Cette soirée, nous a vachement rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

-Je m'en rappelle, il y avait une fontaine de chocolat à cette fête, dit Draco.

-Tu y étais? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-Non, répondit Harry.

Et bizarrement, il le regretta.

-Et toi, dit-il, tu avais quel âge quand tu as eu ta première relation?

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin et répondit en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux:

-Quatorze ans. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps que je les avais eu. C'était pendant l'été et il y avait ce garçon, qui travaillait avec mon père à son bureau. Il avait dix-neuf ans. Je me souviens très bien de lui, il était d'origine russe et avait des cheveux très blonds, presque blancs.

-Comme les tiens, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry.

Draco acquiesça de la tête, et continua.

-Une nuit il a dormi au manoir, pour pouvoir travailler dès le lendemain matin avec mon père. Pendant le dîner, nous avons échangés des regards plus ou moins fiévreux. Au moment d'aller me coucher, je ne pensais qu'à lui et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais je suis allé frapper à sa porte. Il a ouvert et dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est presque jeté sur moi et il a commencé à m'embrasser. Lorsqu'il m'a fait l'amour, il a été très doux et j'ai trouvé ça atrocement bon. Quand il a jouit, il m'a prit dans ses bras et on s'est endormi comme ça. Le lendemain matin, on est allé se doucher ensemble et il m'a prit sous la douche. C'était encore meilleur que la première fois.

Harry n'avait pas un instant lâché des yeux les lèvres de Draco pendant que ce dernier parlait. Elles étaient fines, roses et les paroles qu'elles avaient laissées échapper produisaient sur Harry un effet particulier, bien qu'il eut été incapable de dire lequel. Il sortit de sa transe pour demander:

-Comment il s'appelait?

-Alexei, répondit Draco. Je ne l'ai revu que très rarement après cette nuit là.

Harry se dandina sur sa chaise. Il commençait à avoir extrêmement chaud.

-Donc, celui qui…dominait, dit-il, c'était lui?

Draco rit un peu. Harry avait posé la question timidement.

-Oui, pourquoi? demanda-t-il

-J'ai toujours été celui qui était au dessus, répondit Harry. Jamais je n'ai laissé un mec me prendre.

Draco se pencha en avant, plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry.

-Tu devrais essayer, lui dit-il.

-Tu penses? Demanda Harry en se penchant à son tour.

-Absolument, répondit Draco. Je serais peut-être même celui qui te fera découvrir ce genre de plaisir, qui sait?

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Draco. Celui-ci avait un regard joueur, et il flottait sur ses lèvres un sourire assez mesquin.

-Harry.

Une voix nouvelle s'éleva dans la pièce et brisa la tension qui s'était installée dans ce coin de bibliothèque. Harry tourna le regard vers le propriétaire de cette voix, et fut surpris de voir Calvin, debout, à côté de la table.

-Calvin? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu te chercher, on doit aller en retenue.

Comme Harry ne semblait pas comprendre, Calvin précisa:

-Celle qu'on nous a donnée pour avoir changé le mot de passe des Serdaigle.

-Ah oui, fit Harry. C'est vrai.

Il se leva et prit son sac en disant:

-Pardon Draco, on finira ça plus tard.

Draco lui sourit et dit:

-Pas de problèmes. On ira dans le parc, pour des échantillons des plantes. Demain après midi?

-Euh…oui…d'accord, répondit Harry.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire, puis partit. Calvin lui, observa Draco quelques secondes, puis suivit Harry vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

°O°

Hermione adorait le printemps. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau du Professeur Mark. Avant d'y aller, elle avait voulu profiter du soleil doux qui flottait dans le ciel. Le temps soudainement pluvieux de la veille avait adoucit l'herbe, alors elle s'était autorisée à y marcher pieds nus. C'est pour ça que, si dirigeant vers le bureau de son professeur, Hermione souriait en sentant les brins d'herbes restés collés à ses pieds lui chatouiller la plante à chacun de ses pas. Elle arriva devant une porte, sur laquelle il y avait une plaque avec écrit: Pr M. Dawson dessus. Hermione y frappa et obéit lorsqu'une voix lui intima d'entrer. Le Pr Mark était debout en face de sa table de bureau et sourit quand il la vit:

-Miss Granger…la tigresse.

Hermione rougit légèrement sous cette appellation et dit:

-Vous avez demandé à me voir.

-En effet, répondit le professeur

Il croisa les bras et la regarda en souriant. Hermione, mal à l'aise, se dandina d'un pied à l'autre et dit:

-Eh bien…je suis là.

Le professeur Mark s'approcha un peu d'elle, et dit:

-Je voulais juste vous dire que c'était de mon devoir, de vous retirer des points et de vous donner une retenue. Vous n'avez pas vraiment eu une conduite exemplaire pour une préfète en Chef.

-Je comprends, professeur.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit légèrement:

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir?

Le professeur Mark s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, prit une de ses boucles entre ses doigts et la regarda dans les yeux en disant:

-J'avais aussi envie de vous voir. Et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue d'ailleurs. Mais en tout cas, il me fallait un prétexte.

Hermione rougit violemment mais soutint son regard.

-Ca me fait aussi plaisir de vous voir, professeur, dit-elle.

Le professeur eut un petit sourire.

-Vous voulez rester prendre le thé? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'avais prévu de retrouver mes amis et il faut que j'y aille.

-Soit. A bientôt, alors.

Hermione recula et répondit:

-Demain, j'ai cours avec vous.

-Tant mieux, dit le professeur Mark d'une voix suave.

Hermione tourna les talons et partit. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Que venait-il de se passer au juste? Venait-elle, à l'instant, de flirter avec son professeur. Avait-elle rêvé ou il avait vraiment posé son regard sur ses lèvres?

Elle alla dans le parc, en se posant mille et une questions à propos de ce petit instant. Près d'un chêne, elle aperçut Ron qui discutait joyeusement avec Harry et se dirigea vers eux.

-Salut, les garçons ! Dit-elle en laissant tomber son sac et en s'asseyant par terre.

Les garçons s'assirent aussi et Ron lui déposa un baiser sur la joue:

-'Jour 'Mione.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu apprennes à dire les mots en entier, le réprimanda Hermione.

Ron lui répondit avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'il était fier de ne prononcer les mots qu'à moitié. Hermione roula des yeux et son regard se posa sur Harry, assis en face d'elle. Celui-ci la fixait étrangement:

-Tu es toute rouge, lui dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Hermione baissa les yeux et dit:

-Rien, pourquoi?

Harry continua de la fixer; l'air suspicieux, pour ensuite afficher un sourire railleur.

-Hermione a rencontré un joli garçon, je parie!

Ron, qui s'était allongé se redressa brusquement:

-Un garçon? Quel garçon?

Hermione leva mes yeux au ciel.

-Lassiez tomber, les gars, il n'y a personne.

-Alors pourquoi tu es rouge? demanda Ron. Harry a raison, c'est pas normal.

Harry afficha un air satisfait, et les deux garçons fixèrent Hermione, en attente d'une réponse valable. Cette dernière soupira:

-Ça me fait toujours ça, quand j'ai mes règles.

-Harry, t'as lu les résultats du dernier match?

-Oui, les Harpies se sont fait écrasées, incroyable non?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione, d'être satisfaite. Elle savait que les garçons n'aimaient pas parler de ce genre de choses. Elle sortit un livre de son sac et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux, pendant que les garçons discutaient toujours. Le lendemain du jour où tout avait légèrement dégénéré pendant le cours du professeur Mark, Harry s'était assis à côté d'Hermione et en face de Ron, pour le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient tous les trois discuté calmement, sans s'insulter, et depuis, ils étaient presque tous les trois inséparables. Comme quoi, jeter le matériel scolaire d'une camarade dans le lac, ça crée des liens…

-Harry !

Une voix lointaine avait interpellé le jeune homme et il se retourna pour voir Calvin s'avancer vers lui, l'air boudeur.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, mon cœur? Demanda Harry en rigolant.

-Je m'ennuie, répondit Calvin.

Harry poussa un grand soupir, et se releva:

-Et quand on s'ennuie, qui va-t-on chercher?

-Son objet à martyr préféré, répondit Calvin en souriant. Allez, viens. J'ai trouvé un truc bien con à te faire faire.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et leur dit:

-A plus, les mecs, on se voit plus tard?

Il tendit sa main droite, dans laquelle Ron tapa et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure Harry, répondit celle-ci.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent et Ron et Hermione entendirent Harry dire:

-Je te préviens que si je dépasse les quinze heures de colle à cause de toi, je te transforme en bouillie.

Hermione rit légèrement, tandis que Ron posait sa tête sur ses genoux, dans le but certain de s'y endormir. Elle passa une main des ses cheveux roux, brillants sous le petits rayons de soleil que laissaient passer les feuilles du chêne. Oui, elle adorait le printemps.

°O°

Draco se pencha, et avec précaution, prit entre ses doigts un bourgeon qui poussait sur la plante aquatique qu'il convoitait. Il le déposa dans un petit bocal et parti à la recherche d'autres bourgeons. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Harry et lui pataugeaient dans le lac, jambes de pantalon relevées, à chercher des parcelles des soixante-quinze plantes qu'ils avaient à étudier.

-Combien tu en as? Demanda Harry en enfouissant sa main dans l'eau.

-Vingt, répondit Draco. Et toi?

-Vingt aussi, répondit Harry.

-Génial, dit Draco avec sarcasme, il ne nous en reste plus que trente-cinq.

-La dernière année, c'est vraiment la galère, se plaignit Harry. Vivement les exams, qu'on en finissent.

Il sortit de l'eau un petit bourgeon rose et le mit dans son bocal.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi, on est là à chercher ces petits trucs?

-Parce que chacune de ces plantes à une caractéristique, répondit Draco. Tu vois, leurs bourgeons nous permettront de savoir comment elles se reproduisent, et par quelle phénomène.

-Phénomène? Demanda Harry.

Draco roula des yeux et répondit:

-Naturel ou magique. Enfin, Potter, où étais-tu ces sept dernières années?

Harry haussa les épaules avec agacement.

-Et pourquoi chacune aurait une caractéristique? Se sont des plantes, elles sont toutes pareilles.

-Elles doivent penser la même chose de nous, répondit Draco en examinant l'eau.

-Ça pense, ce truc?

Draco poussa un long soupir.

-Écoute, chaque être humain à une manière de reproduction bien à lui!

- Eeeuh…je ne savais pas qu'il y avait trente-six moyens pour faire un gosse, dit Harry avec un sourire railleur.

Draco se rendit soudain compte que son explication ne tenait pas vraiment la route.

-En fait, reprit-il, pour nous c'est plutôt la méthode de séduction. Comment donner envie à son partenaire de procréer.

-Comme une spécialité, dit Harry. En fait, tout ça, c'est du sexe.

Draco grogna et dit:

-Tu es irrécupérable.

Il se pencha pour fouiller un peu dans l'eau, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il en ressortirait bredouille, il déclara:

-Je suis fatigué, on fait une pause.

Il sortit de l'eau et posa son bocal à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur robe de sorciers et leur sac. Harry l'imita et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, contre un arbre proche de la rive. Ils étaient allés effectuer leur cueillette dans un coin rarement fréquenté par les élèves. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Ce dernier avait la tête légèrement en arrière, posé contre le tronc de l'arbre et les yeux fermés. Harry le trouva attendrissant, et, pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Draco ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il était déstabilisé et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Puis la voix de Luna, dans sa tête résonna et prononça les mots qu'elle disait habituellement quand elle le sentait tendu: « Calme-toi, laisse toi aller ». Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, en posant sa joue sur la tête d'Harry. Celui-ci se détendit en sentant que Draco ne le repousserait pas, et il en fut heureux. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, sans dire un seul mot. Puis Harry se décida à briser le silence:

-Alors, Draco quelle est ta caractéristique?

Draco, qui avait l'esprit ailleurs, ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'Harry lui avait parlé. Quand il le réalisa, il demanda:

-Hein, quoi?

Harry rit un peu, ce qui eut l'effet de secouer son corps et par la même occasion, d'envoyer l'équivalent d'une décharge électrique dans celui de Draco.

-Je te demandais quelle était ta spécialité…sexuellement parlant.

Draco esquissa un petit sourire:

-J'exerce plus du côté mental.

Harry se redressa:

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas besoin de toucher, pour exciter quelqu'un? T'as des pouvoirs psychiques?

-Non, dit Draco. En fait, je dirais que ma spécialité, c'est ma capacité à exciter quelqu'un, juste en lui racontant une histoire, du vécu.

Harry rougit légèrement:

-Comme ton dépucelage…par exemple.

Draco lui fit un sourire en coin et lui répondit:

-Oui, par exemple.

Harry se laissa retomber contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il s'était fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Draco semblait être bien meilleur que lui en ce qui concernait l'art de la séduction. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait l'habitude de ce genre de retournement de situation, il voulait montrer à Draco qu'il pouvait être aussi fort que lui dans ce jeu. Il se tourna vers le blond:

-Tu ne me demandes pas quelle est ma spécialité?

Draco émit un petit rictus:

-Tout le monde connaît ta spécialité, Harry. Mon amie Luna dit subtilement que tu « aimes les sucettes. »

Harry sourit. Il aimait bien cette expression.

-Eh bien, tu pourras lui dire qu'elle a totalement raison.

Et pour accompagner ses propos, il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Draco. Ce dernier sursauta et ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Harry posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Harry Potter, le garçon qu'il désirait depuis un peu plus de deux ans, était en train de l'embrasser, la main posée à un endroit bien stratégique. Soit. Il prit la tête de Harry entre ses mains, et répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Lorsque la langue de Draco vint caresser la sienne, Harry gémit et se rendit compte qu'il était encore une fois en train de perdre le contrôle. Il poussa alors Draco contre le tronc de l'arbre et dévia ses baisers dans son cou. Lorsque sa langue passa sur un coin particulièrement érogène, Draco jura et essaya de réfléchir. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son plan. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Harry se serait jeté sur lui de la sorte. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il baissa les yeux vers Harry qui avait ouvert sa chemise et embrassait maintenant son torse. Tout ceci était un jeu. C'était à celui qui achèverait l'autre pour de bon. Il eut un sourire en coin, et dit en haletant:

-Tu vas perdre, Potter.

Harry se redressa un peu pour reprendre les lèvres du Serpendard et murmura:

-En tout cas, pour l'instant, je semble être en meilleure posture que toi.

Puis il se mit à califourchon sur Draco et reprit son exploration là où il l'avait laissée: juste en dessous de son nombril. Draco se mit à grogner, gémir, jurer. C'était tout simplement incroyable ce que Harry pouvait réveiller en lui. Il sentit ses mains s'activer sur la boucle de sa ceinture et la bouche de Harry qui descendait de plus en plus bas.

-Harry, non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ok?

-Tais-toi, et apprécie…

-Mais…

-Chut!

Et la main de Harry entra dans son pantalon, se pressant contre son boxer. Harry rit:

-Je connais un petit qui doit se sentir à l'étroit là-dedans.

-Petit? Ne put s'empêcher de relever Draco.

-Juste une manière de parler, le rassura Harry.

Ce dernier passa sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Draco, qui étouffa un juron. La main de Harry s'était enroulée autour de lui, et exerçait maintenant un va-et-vient presque insupportable. Draco décida de rendre les armes, juste pour cette fois-ci. Harry, sans arrêter son geste, s'était redressé pour embrasser sa bouche, et, leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées, que Draco y fit entrer sa langue, pour caresser celle de Harry. Le baiser étouffait ses gémissements, Harry sentit les hanches de Draco bouger sous lui. Il n'en pouvait apparemment plus. Harry accéléra alors le rythme, toujours en l'embrassant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco se cambra en grognant et se libéra dans la main de Harry.

Ce dernier, satisfait, s'écarta et attrapa sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour lancer un sort de nettoyage à sa main. Il tourna son regard vers Draco, qui, les yeux fermés, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda Harry et lui dit:

-Alors, toi…t'es…complètement cinglé.

Harry éclata de rire, et se dit qu'il prendrait ça pour un compliment.

°O°

Cela faisait trop longtemps que Calvin attendait à côté de la grande salle. Où était Harry, que faisait-il? Calvin n'avait jamais été patient, et il n'allait pas commencer à l'être pour les beaux yeux de Mr Potter. Il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre et ferma les yeux dans une tentative vaine de se calmer.

-Salut !

Calvin sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Hannah, penchée vers lui, tout sourire.

-Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'attends, Harry. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard?

Hannah réfléchit un instant:

-Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, il devait aller continuer un devoir de botanique avec Malfoy.

-Encore lui, soupira Calvin.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda:

-A ton avis, il se passe un truc entre eux?

-Harry ne m'en a pas parlé, répondit Hannah. J'en sais rien.

Calvin soupira encore une fois et Hannah lui dit:

-Tu sais, depuis que Harry s'est lancé ce stupide défi, je me sens seule.

Calvin rit un peu.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves personne pour te baiser. Il y a une centaine de mecs qui attendent une invitation de ta part.

-Je sais, dit Hannah, mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai besoin de me sentir proche de quelqu'un.

Elle se colla contre Calvin et apprécia sa musculature parfaite. Il ne faisait pas vraiment quinze ans, physiquement.

-Tu voudrais que j'y remédie? Demanda Calvin.

Hannah joua avec sa cravate et répondit:

-J'aimerais bien, oui…

Calvin la saisit pas les hanches et l'embrassa sauvagement, enivré par les paroles de Hannah.

-Viens, lui dit-il, allons dans ta chambre.

Hannah lui prit la main et le conduisit, en se disant que Harry attendrait cette fois-ci.

°O°

Le professeur Mark ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, un livre à la main et dit à ses élèves:

-Bonjour, vous pouvez entrer.

Toujours en discutant, ils s'exécutèrent. Lorsque Hermione passa devant son professeur, il la retint:

-Miss, j'ai pensé à notre conversation d'hier et j'ai trouvé la punition parfaite pour vous.

Il lui tendit le livre qu'il tenait en main, et ordonna avec un sourire:

-Vous m'en ferez un compte-rendu.

Hermione prit le livre et leva les yeux vers son professeur:

-C'est une blague?

-Non, répondit Mark. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous faire nettoyer les toi…

-Ca ira, merci ! Se dépêcha de dire Hermione.

-Bien, vous pouvez gagner votre place.

Hermione obéit, et le professeur s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de la salle quand il entendit:

-Attendez !

Il leva les yeux et vit Harry et Draco qui arrivaient vers lui en courant.

-Où étiez-vous donc?

Harry répondit:

-Nous avions encore quelque chose à faire pour notre devoir de botanique.

Le professeur Mark eut un sourire en coin et demanda:

-C'est vrai, ce mensonge?

Draco roula des yeux et alla s'asseoir alors que Harry se défendait.

-Je ne mens pas.

Bien sûr que non, si l'on considérait que quinze minutes de baisers fiévreux dans un couloir sombre étaient indispensables pour un devoir de botanique.

…**A Suivre…

* * *

**

Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je tiens à faire une petite précision: la scène au bord du lac...eh bien c'était censé être une scène de fellation! Alors là, je vous entends: "Pourquoi elle l'a pas écrit?!". Mais j'ai pensé que c'était un peu trop. Ok, Harry a une tendance à la débauche, mais bon...! En tout cas, je garde cette scène pour le troisième chapitre qui sera plein de...ben de sexe, hein. Je vous dis à la prochaine, je vous embrasse.

Milikiki Weasley (RON POWAAAAA), Seconde Aviatrice.

_...I Love U, pitite Nessa..._


	3. Parfum 3: Celui de Mark

_**Salut les gens ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard (et quel retard !) mais si vous saviez ce par quoi je suis passée pour pouvoir écrire et publier ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas tous oublié l'existence de cette fic, je remercie ceux qui s'en souvienne encore. Il reste encore 3 chapitres et un épilogue, mais je ne peux pas poster à fréquence régulière désolée. en tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je m'excuse encore et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_A mon chat..._

****

Draco gémit en sentant le sexe de Harry pressé contre sa cuisse. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un couloir sombre, il était tard, et seule la lueur de la pleine lune leur offrait une possible visibilité. Harry lâcha de ses lèvres celles de Draco, pour diriger ses baisers dans son cou, sur sa clavicule. Les mains de Draco courraient sur son torse, cherchaient à retirer sa chemise de son pantalon. Harry, lui, s'était activé à défaire la boucle de la ceinture de Draco. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il se mit immédiatement à genoux et déposa des milliers de baisers sur son membre dressé, à travers son sous-vêtement. Draco grogna:

-Putain, Harry, je ne te savais pas si doué.

Harry esquissa un sourire mutin et lui répondit:

-Mais enfin, Draco, tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré les sucettes.

Puis il baissa le caleçon du blond, et engloutit son membre en entier.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut.

Un rêve, un putain de rêve. Draco se passa la main sur le visage, avant de soulever les draps pour constater qu'une partie stratégique de son anatomie s'était réveillée avant lui. Il se laissa retomber mollement sur les oreillers et fixa le plafond de sa chambre de préfet. Depuis quand faisait-il ce genre de rêve, au juste? Un an et demi? Deux ans? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Mais jamais ils ne lui avaient paru aussi réels. Peut-être était-ce parce que la relation qu' il entretenait à présent avec Harry dépassait celle de deux camarades de classe. Et pour dire.

Maintenant, ils s'embrassaient. Dès qu'il avait un instant, Harry voulait rester avec Draco, et vice et versa. En cours de botanique, ils se tenaient la main sous la table, et l'autre jour près du lac…

Harry l'avait touché. Il avait tenu son sexe entre ses mains douces, frêles et pourtant si expertes. Rien que d'y penser, Draco se sentit durcir encore plus. Il ferma les yeux, se détendit, et laissa sa main glisser sous le pantalon de son pyjama. Il avait pris pour habitude de ne pas dormir avec des sous-vêtements, et il gémit en enroulant sa main autour de son sexe.

A peine avait-il fait quelques va-et-vient que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Au début, Draco ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit sa besogne, mais la personne insista.

Sachant pertinemment de qu' il s'agissait, Draco soupira; remonta son pantalon et alla ouvrir la porte. Dès qu'il le fit, le regard de Luna fut attiré par son entre-jambe. Elle leva un sourcil suggestif.

-Que faisais-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bof, je me tapais juste une petite branlette, répondit Draco.

Draco s'écarta pour la laisser passer et Luna entra en souriant. Elle allait s'asseoir sur le lit lorsqu'elle demanda à Draco:

-Je peux? Ou ai-je à craindre de m'asseoir sur la projection de ce qui aurait pu être mes futurs filleuls.

Draco lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu peux. Et tu ne seras jamais la marraine de mes enfants.

-Mais bien sûr. En attendant, si tu prenais une douche froide. Non, que la vue de ton sexe en érection soit désagréable…

Draco continua de lui sourire.

-J'y vais.

Et toujours face à elle, il baissa son pantalon. Luna ferma immédiatement les yeux, alors que Draco entrait dans sa salle de bains en éclatant de rire.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, habillé, propre et soulagé, Luna était allongée sur son lit, occuper à feuilleter un de ses magazines de Quidditch. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui demanda:

-Quelle est la raison de ta visite?

-Simple courtoisie, répondit Luna.

-Luna, tu es tout, sauf courtoise. Allez, dis-moi.

Luna poussa un long soupir et déposa le magazine.

-J'ai perdu ma virginité, la nuit dernière.

Draco se redressa et la scruta un instant. Puis il dit:

-Oh.

-Ouais, fit Luna.

Draco se recoucha.

-Avec qui?

-Michael Corner.

-Oh…et alors?

Luna sembla perdue dans ses pensée un instant. Puis elle dit:

-Bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait tout un plat. Je ne trouve rien de particulier au sexe.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien senti, pouffa Draco.

Luna le frappa légèrement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Oui j'ai sentit des choses et oui c'était bon, mais sans plus.

-Je vois, dit Draco. Tu es l'une de ces personnes qui a besoin d'être amoureuse, pour ressentir pleinement les choses.

-Et c'est mal? Demanda Luna.

-Non, pas vraiment. Pour tout te dire, j'en fais partie.

Luna posa sa tête sur son épaule, et Draco embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

*************************************************

Harry,

Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'ai cru que tu avais oublié ton vieux parrain. Je dois te dire que ta note en botanique m'a agréablement surpris. Enfin, tu commences à penser à tes études. La dernière année est la meilleure, mais il faut commencer à songer sérieusement à ton avenir, tu sais que tout peut arriver. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est bel et bien moi qui t'écris ces mots, mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Je vieillis. Je deviens rabat-joie. Je deviens comme ta mère ! D'ailleurs, j'ai retrouvé un vieux foulard qui lui appartenait dans mon grenier. Elle avait du l'oublier après une petite escapade avec ton père. Tu le récupéras et l'offriras à la femme de ta vie (que tu connais déjà, j'espère, car on les rencontre toujours à Poudlard). Continue à travailler, les Aspics c'est dans un mois et demi et je peux te jurer que ces épreuves, tu ne les oublieras jamais !

Je t'embrasse (très virilement, bien sûr),

Sirius.

PS: J'ai investi dans une douzaine de coussins péteurs pas plus tard qu'hier! C'est fou ce qu'ils inventent comme choses rigolotes les moldus.

Harry replia le morceau de parchemin et dit à Hedwige:

-Tu peux y aller, je te ramènerai des croquettes de Pré-au-Lard samedi.

La chouette poussa un hululement de plaisir et s'envola par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Harry posa sa tête dans ses mains, et gémit un grand:

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrdeeeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hannah, qui était assise en face de lui.

-Les Aspics sont dans un mois et demi !

Hannah leva un sourcil.

-Perspicace.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Hannah! S'exclama Harry, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de Madame Pince. Je ne suis pas prêt, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut savoir ou pas ! Je suis foutu!

Hannah poussa un soupir:

-Eh bien tu as un mois et demi pour le découvrir.

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise en boudant:

-Mouais, et c'est certainement pas toi qui va m'aider!

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, lui répondit Hannah d'une voix sèche, je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger.

Harry fut choqué par le ton qu'elle avait emprunté. Jamais Hannah ne s'était adressée à lui de cette façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? lui demanda-t-il.

Hannah se pinça l'arrête du nez et répondit:

-Rien, je suis un peu stressée. Il y a les cours, les révisions, le bal qu'on a du repousser à cause de Peeves, Calvin, mes parents qui divorcent. J'accumule trop de choses et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour exorciser tout ça.

-Fais-toi sauter, suggéra Harry.

-Quelle superbe idée ! Ricana Hannah. Mais le seul mec qui pouvait me détendre rien qu'en me baisant a décidé de devenir gay il y a quelques semaines.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait et lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec Calvin?

Hannah se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air fatigué.

-Je ne sais pas, il est tout le temps énervé, il réagit violement à tout ce qu'on lui dit. Tu n'avais pas remarqué?

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Non. Pour tout te dire, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh…c'est pour ça alors.

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. Si tu essayais de lui parler?

-J'ai déjà essayé, lui dit Hannah. L'autre jour, je lui ai dit de passer dans ma chambre. J'ai essayé de le forcer à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, et il m'a simplement envoyé balader pour ensuite me proposer qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Il ne veut rien me dire à moi. Toi, tu devrais essayer. Ce soir, par exemple, je sais qu'il est seul.

Harry sentit la gène monter en lui.

-C'est-à-dire que ce soir, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu. Avec Draco on voulait…

-Draco? Draco Malfoy? Demanda Hannah en le fusillant du regard. Depuis quand êtes vous aussi proches tous les deux?

Harry fut décontenancé par sa réaction:

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que…

-Vous couchez ensemble ? Coupa Hannah.

-Non! S'empressa de répondre Harry. Bien sûr que non !

-Alors quel genre de relation entretenez-vous, tous les deux?

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant que dire. Hannah le fixait toujours les sourcils froncés. Puis, un évidence sembla s'installer dans son esprit. Elle se redressa, le regard étonné, presque horrifié et lui dit:

-Merlin, ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

-Quoi? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

-Malfoy, tu en serais…

Une dizaine de livres chutèrent des étagères derrière elle l'obligeant à s'interrompre.

-Oh, par Rowena! S'exclama une voix.

Luna Lovegood apparut devant eux et dit:

-Je m'excuse, j'ai voulu prendre un livre qui était trop haut et tout est tombé! Vous n'avez rien j'espère?

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ait pu répondre, une autre voix, plus grave, retentit:

-Luna! Luna, ça va?

Ce fut au tour de Draco Malfoy, de faire son entrée. Il posa des yeux inquiets sur Luna pour ensuite croiser le regard de Harry. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Salut, dit-il.

Harry regarda tour à tour Draco et Hannah. Cette dernière rangea rapidement ses affaires et -non sans lui jeter un regard meurtrier- s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Draco la regarda partir et s'installa à sa place en demandant:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry poussa un long soupir et répondit, las:

-Rien. Tout va bien.

Il adressa un sourire à Draco, qui le lui rendit. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer en souriant, jusqu'à ce que Luna se racle bruyamment la gorge. Draco tourna le regard vers elle et dit alors:

-Pardon Luna. Je te présente Harry. Harry, voici Luna.

Harry sourit à la blonde et dit:

-Celle qui a deviné que j'adorais les sucettes.

-Elle-même, répondit Luna. Je vais vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir si j'ai reçu mon exemplaire sur les nargoles. A tout à l'heure.

Pendant qu'elle s'en allait, Harry demanda:

-Les quoi?

-Les nargoles, répondit Draco. Cherche pas à comprendre.

Harry soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Draco se pencha pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis moi.

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux et haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Rien, je t'assure. Je suis juste un peu stressé à cause de ces saletés d'ASPICS. Te rends-tu compte que c'est dans près d'un mois?

-Oui, dit Draco en esquissant un petit sourire. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es doué. Et si ça rate, tu peux toujours charmer l'examinateur.

Harry rit et se leva pour aller s'installer sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de ceux du brun et releva le menton pour permettre à leurs lèvres de s'effleurer. Puis Harry engagea vraiment le baiser, déclenchant une vague de frissons au niveau de la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles leur deux langues se taquinèrent, se cherchèrent, se caressèrent. Ce fut Draco qui y mit fin. Il commençait à se sentir tendu (dans tous les sens du terme) et certains détails de son précédent rêve lui revenaient en mémoire. Harry ne protesta pas et se blottit contre son partenaire. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

-Harry, j'ai une question, murmura Draco.

-Mmmh, fit Harry. Je t'écoute.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et se lança:

-Que faisons-nous au juste?

-Comment ça? demanda Harry.

-Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on est…ensemble?

-Non ! Répondit précipitamment Harry.

Il se sentit immédiatement gêné, mais il se détendit en voyant que Draco n'était pas du tout vexé.

-Alors je réitère ma question. Que faisons-nous? reprit ce dernier.

Harry réfléchit une seconde et dit:

-Nous sommes deux amis proches, qui aiment prendre du bon temps ensemble.

-Rien de plus? Demanda Draco.

Harry le fixa dans les yeux.

-Rien de plus.

Draco soutint son regard et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Désolé de te contredire Harry, mais après que tu m'aies caressé près du lac et que je t'aie rendu la pareille en plein cours de métamorphose avant-hier, tu es un peu plus qu'un ami je pense.

Harry esquissa un sourire mutin.

-Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant apprécié un cours. T'ai-je dit combien j'adorais sentir ta main autour de moi?

Il plongea la tête dans le cou de Draco, y logeant quelques baisers.

-Oui, répondit le blond dans un soupir d'aise. Et tu me l'as répété hier, dans mon rêve.

-Vraiment? S'amusa Harry. Et puis-je savoir ce que je t'ai dit d'autre, dans ce rêve?

-Pas grand-chose. En fait, tu m'as surtout montré à quel point tu adorais les sucettes. Mais je me suis réveillé à la partie la plus intéressante. Tu n'imagines pas la frustration qui en est ressortie.

-C'est dommage, soupira Harry. Mais rien n'est perdu, on peut toujours finir ça dans la réalité.

Draco haussa un parfait sourcil blond et regarda Harry:

-Continues, Potter, tu m'intéresse là.

Harry eut un petit rire et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Que dirais-tu si je te montrais à quel point j'aimais _ta_ sucette, là maintenant.

-Je te dirais que ce serait immoral de faire ça dans la bibliothèque, mais néanmoins très excitant.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Harry en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le blond, Harry sema ses baisers le long de son torse, pour remonter l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Draco plaça sa main sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser qui étouffait leurs gémissements. Totalement enivré par son partenaire, il n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est du corps du brun qui se tordait contre lui, de sa main qui descendait de plus en plus vers son érection…

Harry aimait la façon dont Draco réagissait à ses caresses. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais rien ressenti auparavant. Lorsqu'il gémissait, Harry se sentait décoller. Alors qu'il continuait à embrasser fiévreusement le blond, sa main s'était frayée un chemin vers son entrejambe déjà enflé et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la peau de Draco, ce dernier sursauta :

-Qu'est-ce que ta main est froide !

-J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal pour la réchauffer, murmura Harry en reprenant ses lèvres.

Sa main entoura alors le sexe de Draco, qui ferma les yeux en poussant un long gémissement.

-Putain.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire et commença un expert va-et-vient sur le membre de Draco. Ce dernier avait rejeté la tête en arrière, la main qui le caressait était si douce. Harry vit son partenaire se mordre la lèvre, alors il décida qu'il était temps. Il sortit sa langue et la fit glisser sur tout le long du sexe de Draco. Le blond attrapa alors violemment le bord de la table qui était à leurs côtés, et quand Harry suça entièrement son gland, il poussa une longue plainte et ouvrit les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait assisté à un spectacle plus excitant, même pas dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il regardait son sexe, happé et rejeté par la si fine, si belle, si experte bouche de Harry. Il voyait sa langue s'attarder sur le bout, puis entourer son membre. Une main qu'il ne contrôlait pas alla se fourrer dans les cheveux de Harry, et ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui en continuant sa besogne. Leur regard s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, et cet échange ne fut rompu que lorsqu'Harry ferma les yeux de délice, alors que Draco se vidait dans sa bouche.

Harry se releva, s'essuyant les lèvres avec sa langue. Il s'assit sur la table, tandis que Draco se rhabillait, le regard vague. Il s'approcha de Harry, et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il descendit ensuite dans son cou, Harry ferma les yeux d'aise lorsqu'il entendit Draco lui murmurer:

-Tu me rends fou, Harry.

Harry voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il ne trouva pas quoi. Alors il se laissa simplement aller contre le torse de Draco.

*************************************************

Toc toc.

Ron enfila un t-shirt et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil de sa chambre de préfet, se trouvait Harry. Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Je dois m'inquiéter? demanda-t-il

-Pardon? fit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Je te demande si je dois m'inquiéter.

-A propos de quoi?

Ron poussa un soupir.

-Bien vois-tu, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, tu as essayé de coucher avec ma petite sœur, tu as dépucelé ma meilleure amie, et par la suite, tu as décidé de ne t'en prendre qu'aux garçons. Je te préviens, Potter, jamais je ne te laisserais m'enfoncer quoi que ce soit dans mon magnifique derrière.

Harry roula des yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu n'es vraiment pas mon type.

-Hé! fit Ron, vexé. T'as vraiment mauvais gout, alors! N'importe quel mec voudrait de moi je peux te le garantir!

Harry éclata de rire:

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment contradictoire comme mec?

-Hermione me le dit souvent, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Entre.

Harry s'exécuta et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était jamais rentré dans la chambre de Ron. Elle était spacieuse, assez bien rangée - ce qui était très étonnant - et orange. Des affiches et des drapeaux représentant les Canons de Chudley étaient accrochées un peu partout. En face d'un grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait une cheminée au-dessus de laquelle trônait fièrement le drapeau de Gryffondor.

-Joli, commenta Harry. Je viens de me rendre compte que tout ceux que je peux considérer comme des amis: Hannah, Calvin, Hermione, Draco, toi… eh bien je viens de me rendre compte que vous êtes tous préfets. J'étais où, le jour où on les choisissait?

-Sûrement très occupé dans un placard à balai, suggéra Ron.

-Possible, murmura Harry.

Il s'assit sur le lit, pensif. Ron prit place à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Harry poussa un long soupir et dit:

-J'en sais trop rien…

-Allez, je suis pas Hermione, je vais pas te bassiner des heures avec ce que tu dois faire ou non. Tu peux me raconter.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, et le regarda. Tout à coup, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il parla. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cet instant dura. Mais il parla sans s'arrêter. Ron ne le coupa pas, hochait de temps en temps la tête, sans rien dire. Il riait quand il fallait rire, s'indignait quand il fallait s'indigner et compatissait quand il fallait compatir. Et Harry lui raconta. Quoi? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Tant de choses le préoccupaient. Sa relation avec Draco, le mal-être de Calvin, l'homophobie de Sirius qui ne savait rien des activités sexuelles de son filleul, les examens à la fin de l'année, ce qu'il ferait après Poudlard. Il avait l'impression de contenir trop de chose dans sa maigre poitrine.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler Ron lui tapota doucement l'épaule et lui proposa de partir à la recherche d'Hermione avec lui.

-Où est-elle? Demanda Harry.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a parlé d'aller voir le professeur Mark, tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais même pas si elle y sera. Elle est assez distraite ces jours-ci, hier elle avait même oublié son matériel de potions.

-C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel chez elle, dit Harry, tandis que Ron ouvrait la porte de la chambre et sortait.

Il le suivit, soulagé d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un et tomba dehors nez à nez avec Calvin. Ce dernier, quand il remarqua que Harry était avec Ron, eut un rire méprisant et continua son chemin. Harry le héla:

-Hé Calvin !

Le serpentard ne se retourna pas. Harry se tourna vers Ron:

-Je suis désolé, il faut absolument que je lui parle.

Ron hocha la tête et lui fit au revoir de la main avant de s'en aller. Harry, lui courut dans le sens opposé et rattrapa Calvin. Il lui prit le bras:

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Calvin se dégagea.

-Va plutôt retrouver tes nouveaux amis. Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes encore de mon nom.

Harry le reprit par le bras et le força à lui faire face.

-Ecoute, je sais qu'on a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces temps-ci, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de… enfin, j'ai l'impression que tout se passe trop vite en ce moment.

-Sauf quand tu es avec ton petit copain bien sûr, dit Calvin avec hargne. Là, tu as toujours du temps!

-De quoi parles-tu? Demanda Harry. Je n'ai pas de petit copain, je ne sors avec personne.

-Oh s'il te plait, Harry, ne joue pas les innocents. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

Harry resta muet un instant, puis finit par dire:

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ca va, répondit Calvin, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je ne suis pas ta femme, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Harry réduit d'un pas la distance entre eux, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Non, Calvin. Sérieusement, tu te trompes. Il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi. C'est…c'est juste du sexe.

Calvin ne rompit pas leur échange mais fronça les sourcils.

-C'est-ce que tu dis, quand tu parles de nous deux, non?

Harry continua à regarder son ami, son amant des les yeux, ne sachant trop que répondre. Il lui paraissait maintenant évident que Calvin était tombé amoureux de lui.

Merde.

-Non, répondit-il. Toi…toi, c'est…différent.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait freiner ses mouvements. Il se pencha, prit la tête de Calvin entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce dernier le repoussa légèrement:

-Différent comment? demanda-t-il.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient trop proches pour se regarder dans les yeux, Harry se demanda s'il pouvait lui mentir. Ce serait si facile. Prononcer ces mots et retrouver le Calvin qu'il avait toujours connu, celui qu'il appréciait tant.

-Je…commença-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas facile. Parce que ce n'était pas à ce moment qu'il voulait le dire, et ce n'était pas non plus à Calvin qu'il voulait le dire. Il aurait voulu le dire à Draco, tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque. Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu lui répondre quand Draco lui avait dit qu'il le rendait fou.

-Tu…?demanda Calvin.

Harry l'embrassa avec fougue, espérant lui faire oublier sa phrase en suspens. Ce qui parut marcher, puisque Calvin le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

*************************************************

Hermione se pencha pour regarder le livre que lui montrait le professeur Mark.

-Je l'ai lu durant ma dernière année ici, je suis certain qu'il vous plaira, lui dit-il.

Hermione se redressa et prit le livre entre ses mains. Elle regarda son professeur dans ses yeux bleus. Il souriait et de légères rides se formaient au coins de ses paupières. Quel âge avait-il?

-Je vous le ramènerai bientôt, promis, dit Hermione.

Le professeur Mark était assis derrière son bureau, et Hermione était debout en face de lui. Il rapprocha la chaise de sa table, gardant toujours le même sourire.

-Je vous l'offre.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

-Oh non, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Vous m'avez déjà donné celui que je devais lire pour ma retenue.

-Ca me fait plaisir, je vous assure. Mais dîtes moi une chose, Hermione.

-Oui? répondit celle-ci en un espèce de couinement.

-Sommes-nous obligés, à chaque fois que nous nous voyons de parler de livre ou de retenue?

Le cœur d'Hermione battait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle soit encore en vie, et beaucoup trop fort pour que son professeur ne l'entende. Elle essaya de le garder à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et se força à adopter une attitude détachée.

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas trop de quoi d'autre pourraient parler un professeur et son élève.3

Mark fit une grimace:

-Oui, vous avez raison.

Puis il se tut, et sembla réfléchir. Hermione en profita pour se calmer afin d'éviter l'infarctus. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains et en parcourut rapidement les pages.

-Et de quoi pourraient parler un homme et une femme?

Hermione releva brusquement les yeux vers Mark. Pardon?

-Heu…je…

Mark sourit à nouveau, et il s'approcha d'elle. Il prit lui prit le livre, le déposa sur son bureau et enferma les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, miss. J'ai très envie de vous embrasser, mais j'ai besoin de votre permission et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'avoir.

Hermione laissa son regard glisser des yeux de son professeur, jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis revint aux yeux.

-Il faudrait peut-être tout simplement demander, murmura-t-elle.

-Bien, dit Mark sur le même ton. Est-ce que…

Il se tut, semblant chercher ses mots. Hermione le trouva touchant, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, dit-elle.

Rassemblant toute l'audace qu'elle avait en elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur celle de Mark. Il réagit immédiatement, la serrant contre lui, bougeant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione n'avait pas embrassé beaucoup de garçons auparavant, et ce baiser était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Mark la fit s'asseoir sur son bureau, sans lâcher ses lèvres et Hermione s'abandonna totalement à lui. À ses lèvres, à ses mains, à son odeur qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. Non qu'elle connaissait.

Tout se fit très vite dans sa tête.

Ce mélange de caramel, d'orange et d'herbe mouillée. C'était une odeur qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait onze ans. Une odeur qui la poussa à écarter son professeur et à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir sur le pas de la porte, le source de cette odeur la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione se sentit se décomposer de l'intérieur. De quoi avait-elle honte? D'avoir embrassé son professeur, ou de ne pas avoir perçu plus tôt le parfum de Ron?

*************************************************

Harry se rendait à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il était seul, car il évitait Hannah, Calvin et Draco, et que Ron et Hermione étaient introuvables. Il avait été dit que tous les septième années devaient être présents au dîner ce soir-là, ordre de Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il approchait de la Grande Salle, il aperçut Draco, discutant avec Luna. Il hésita à aller le voir. Comment pourrait-il le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il avait fait avec Calvin?

-Excusez-moi.

Harry se retourna et manqua de peu la crise cardiaque. Un homme, grand, d'une blondeur éblouissante, aux yeux bleu turquoise se tenait devant lui. Magnifique. Se rendant compte qu'il le dévisageait, Harry secoua un peu la tête et dit:

-Heu…oui?

-Je suis à la recherche de Draco Malfoy, lui dit l'homme. Il me semble qu'il est à serpentard, vous le connaissez?

Putain de bordel de merde. Harry continua à regarder l'individu mais en fronçant les sourcils. Qui était-il? Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Poudlard? Et pourquoi, nom de Merlin, cherchait-il Draco?

Harry lui montra Draco du doigt et l'homme quand il le vit eut un petit sourire.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il.

Puis il s'en alla vers Draco.

-Qui est-ce? demanda la voix d'Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers son amie et répondit:

-Je sais foutrement rien. Où tu étais passée?

-A la recherche de Ron. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard?

-Pas depuis trois bonne heures, dit Harry. Il était lui aussi partit à ta recherche. Je pensais qu'il te trouverait vite.

-Il m'a trouvée, dit Hermione l'air embêté. Mais il…on s'est reperdu.

Harry remarqua l'air inquiet d'Hermione.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Enfin, je…oh merde.

Merde? Sortant de la bouche d'Hermione Granger?

-Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Ron m'a surpris à embrasser le professeur Mark et…

-Attends, quoi? s'exclama Harry, ayant totalement oublié Draco et le mystérieux blond. Tu embrassais qui?

-Chut, moins fort !

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas sortir avec un professeur…ce n'est pas correct.

-Je rêve, répliqua Hermione. C'est vraiment toi qui vient de dire ça?

-Oh ça va, hein!

Hermione se pressa les yeux l'air fatigué.

-Viens, allons manger, on en reparlera.

Il pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la salle et aperçurent Ron, assis seul, une place vide à côté de lui et une autre en face de lui.

-Je vais m'asseoir en face, dit Hermione.

Harry s'en alla donc se placer à côté de Ron, Hermione en face. Il regarda Harry d'un air maussade, mais ignora la présence d'Hermione.

-Ron, je t'en prie…, fit cette dernière.

Mais elle fut interrompue par le Professeur Dumbledore qui frappa trois fois dans ses mains, intimant à la salle le silence.

-Bonsoir à vous, dit-il lorsque toute conversation cessa. Je suis navré de vous le rappeler encore, mes chères dernières années mais, les épreuves d'ASPIC sont à présent proches.

Il y eut plusieurs grognements dans la salle. Dumbledore sourit.

-Bien, je vois que personne n'a oublié. Seulement, cette année, ayant eu un programme plus chargé, les épreuves seront encore plus dures que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

On entendit plusieurs élèves déglutir difficilement.

-Mais, poursuivit Dumbledore, comme ça me peinerait que vous n'ayez pas votre diplôme et que le professeur Snape ne souhaite pas avoir certains d'entre vous une année de plus (regard furtif vers Harry et Neville Londubat), j'ai demandé à deux des examinateurs de bien vouloir se joindre à nous pour vous entraîner et vous rassurer. Il en manque un ce soir, et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut bien être, mais laissez moi vous présenter celui qui vous examinera en potions.

Dumbledore se retourna et fit signe à quelqu'un de s'approcher. Harry reconnu l'homme qui lui avait demandé pour Draco quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Mes élèves, voici Alexei Strakuv.

Le cœur de Harry descendit jusqu'à ses pieds. Alexei. C'était le premier amant de Draco. Il jeta un regard vers ce dernier, qui regardait l'examinateur avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Harry sentit ses oreilles bourdonner et son cœur s'emballer.

-Il restera à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin des épreuves. Demain, je vous demanderai de vous lever tôt pour vous rendre ici à sept heures pour une réunion avec vos examinateurs et les professeurs Dawson et Snape -ne faites pas cette tête, Severus, je sais que c'est dimanche demain, mais qu'est-ce que quelques heures de sommeil perdues comparé au débarras complet de Potter et Granger.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle, et Dumbledore adressa un clin d'œil à une Hermione outrée. Dumbledore se rassit, ainsi que Alexei et on put recommencer à manger. Harry, Ron et Hermione touchèrent à peine à leur repas, tous trois préoccupés. Ron fut le premier à se lever, Hermione le suivit aussitôt. Et comme Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, il se leva et les suivit.

-Ron, attends, écoute-moi ! criait Hermione, en lui courant après.

-Non, répondit Ron, en continuant de marcher. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, Hermione.

-Mais Ron, ce n'était qu'un baiser! Pourquoi tu mets-tu dans un état pareil?

Ron s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Le professeur Mark ! Pourquoi, lui hein? Je trouva ça…dégueulasse. Tu couches avec Harry en retenue, tu embrasses un professeur ! Je ne pensais pas être ami avec une Marie-couche-toi-là.

-Eh Weasley! s'exclama une voix de fille. Tu veux bien baisser le ton, avant d'ameuter toute l'école et faire renvoyer Granger.

Ron, Hermione et Harry qui jusque là ne faisait qu'assister à la dispute se retournèrent pour voir approcher Hannah et Draco.

-Mêle-toi de tes fesses, Habbott, répliqua Ron.

-Fais pas chier, Weasley, lança Hannah. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose en entre Granger et Mark. Tout le monde avait remarqué.

Ron regarda tour à tour Hermione et Hannah, puis s'en alla en brandissant le majeur.

-Je me casse. Marre de passer pour un con.

Il laissa derrière lui un Harry abasourdi que Hannah traîne avec Draco et qu'elle ait prit la défense d'Hermione, et une Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Allez, Granger, ne te mets pas dans un tel état pour lui, dit Hannah en allant vers elle et en lui prenant les épaules. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Il ne s'était jamais énervé contre moi. Enfin, il n'avait jamais haussé le ton, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend.

-Il ne le sait pas lui-même, dit Hannah. Tu as bien vu qu'il n'avait aucun argument valable quant à sa réaction. Il est juste jaloux. Laisse-lui du temps…

Hermione hocha la tête et dit:

-Il faut que j'aille m'allonger. A plus, Harry.

Ce dernier, Draco et Hannah la regardèrent s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Hannah se tourna vers les garçons:

-Vous voulez aller faire un tour, avant le couvre-feu?

Harry fronça les sourcils:

-Je croyais que tu détestais Draco, dit-il, se fichant pas mal que le serpentard soit présent.

Hannah fit la moue et dit:

-Je ne le déteste pas. Je détestais le fait que tu passes beaucoup plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, c'est tout. Je me sentais délaissée, mais maintenant j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me faire grimper aux rideaux.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier:

-Je croyais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te détendre rien qu'en te baisant.

-Décidément, tu devrais revoir la plupart de tes convictions, Potter, dit Hannah en levant les yeux aux ciel. Enfin bref, je viens de passer deux heures extraordinaires !

-Qui est-ce? demanda Harry amusé.

- Un examinateur. Celui qui s'occupe des Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'était pas présent au dîner, déduit Draco avec un petit sourire.

-En parlant d'examinateur…dit Harry en se tourna vers Draco, qui fit la grimace:

-J'espérais que tu ne t'en rappellerais pas…

-Je me souviens de tout, Malfoy.

-Ecoute Harry, il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi, d'accord?

-Rien de rien? demanda Harry.

-Absolument rien…à condition que…

-Que?

-Qu'il ne passe rien non plus pour toi…avec une autre personne que moi j'entends.

Harry regarda Draco un instant. Il lui demandait de devenir son petit-ami, non? Comment ferait-il avec Calvin? Tout cela devenait trop compliqué. Mais il avait des papillons dans l'estomac rien que de regarder Draco dans les yeux.

-Ok, dit Harry. Marché conclus.

Draco sourit et Hannah souffla:

-Waouh. Harry en couple. J'aurais vraiment tout vu, à Poudlard.

Harry lui lança un petit regard méchant et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

-Il faut savoir changer.

-Moui, bien sûr, dit Hannah.

Puis elle s'exclama:

-Oh regardez, c'est lui, c'est mon examinateur !

Elle leur montra un homme qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle et Harry lâcha tout de suite la main de Draco en le reconnaissant. Les cheveux bruns et longs ramenés en arrière, les yeux bleus foncés, le sourire en coin.

Oh.

Putain.

De.

Merde.

Sirius.

**A suivre...**


End file.
